Veil
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: Light Yagami's daughter goes to public school. She has the ability to be possessed by ghosts, she never would have guessed it wasn't "normal"  I SUCK at summaries, much better then it sounds!


Chapter One- I own absolutely nothing- I hope… if I do (which I don't) I'm really not receiving proper notification)

I had medium length brown hair and vibrant green eyes. I was pale as snow and I really didn't care what other people thought of me. You could say I was normal, but that would be greatly down-played. I was anything but. I just wanted to blend into the crowd. That seemed to be the only way to get people not to notice me. A grain of dust in a tornado was all I really wanted to be. With a past, present and future like that of mine, that was nearly impossible. My name was: Bree Yagami. My father, Light Yagami, was a mass killer. Not really the thing I wanted spreading around. Must I explain what's wrong with that?

Believe it or not, I'm only 13 years old. Even now, I know more about the world than most people do over the course of a lifetime. Okay, I'm partly lying. I know more about _Veil_ then most people do. Scratch that. More than anybody. Veil isn't hell. Veil isn't quite heaven, if you were to put into such terms. It's for those who are neutral. Someone who smoked and drank in their teens, but redeemed themselves and then in mid 30's tried to commit suicide. They didn't lead perfect lives. They didn't show up to church every day or make it imperative to steer clear of every sin possible. If you really think about it, those are the most admirable people. If your just going to follow orders that your "god" gave you for your entire life ( **A.N.. oh and by the way, I'm not trying to offend any religious folks out there**:) Please don't take anything personally) then there really is no point in life. Unless your me or were my father, then you have no way of really being able to tell if you have a god or not. As far as you know, when you die, its pure black and nothing else and once your dead you realize your whole life has been wasted. On the other hand, however, those who are thinking the same thing and feel it is best to give into every sin possible, aren't really admirable at all. One should never put all their eggs in one basket. What if there really _was_ a god? What would happen then?

Well anyway, as I said before, My father was Light Yagami. And this, well this is my story.

Just another day in school. Ever since my father and mother died, I had stopped being home-schooled. Now I went to public school and ever since the first day I was immediately isolated. They put me in the group for children with " home problems" Just because my parents are dead and I steal so I can fricken' survive, does not mean I have "problems"

Mrs. Julianna escorted me to the guidance counsler's office.

" You know, Yagami-chan, when you steal your only hurting yourself. Could you please try and sort this out for once. I know it's hard without your parents or any formal guardian, but you need to keep in mind your community." said to me before shoving me through the door.

Things Wrong With Mrs. Julianna - By Bree Yagami-

She thinks I'm at a disadvantage because I have no parents,

Bitch thinks that I live at an orphanage

She thinks I steal for fun.

She has a grudge against me for no reason.

She's my nicest teacher,

~End~

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath.

I felt around in my pocket to make sure I still had my syringe of tranquilizer in my pocket. If things got really bad, I could always stick to the counselor. Heh.. bad joke.. I know.

"Miss Yagami, nice to see you again." The counselor said to me. I didn't expect to be here very long. I've never been here long enough to actually catch her name.

I twitled my thumb around the needle.

"Let's talk about your recent behavior, shall we?" she said tilting her head with a smile.

Before I knew it my hand flung at her neck with the syringe in my hand

"oops" I said. Now came the hard part. I pulled out the tranquilizer and disposed of it. I had made the scene look like a unexpected heart attack. I used the tiniest knife I owned and cut small marks into her chest to make it look like she had clung at it in surprise. I used a toothpick comb to frazzle her hair and make it look like she underwent some serious trauma. I snapped her neck, as hard as it was, I had to kill her.

What happened there was not me. It was my father, speaking through me. If somebody posed a threat of suspection at any point in their lives, my father would speak to me through Veil and take over my consciousness. He killed through me. I was used to it. Normal huh?

And then the cops came…

**AN- I kinda like it so far. I just finished re reading Distant Waves and had to incorporate some of the AMAZING spirtualness. Hence, Veil. It is however a death note fan fic. It feels reallyyyy weird writing when I have yet to finish a single fic.. oh well... You likie? R/R?**


End file.
